Hot Dog
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: l'un est impuissant, l'autre assoiffé de sexe. Avec l'aide de pilules de schtroumpfs, tout le monde est content. -le titre n'a rien à voir. juste un délire sur l'expression "se faire fourrer comme un hot-dog"-


**Genre** : Yaoi, Twincest  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Bill et Tom, forcément.  
><strong>Blablatage<strong> : Bon, cet OS c'est parti de trois délires qui se sont regroupés de la façon la plus spéciale, et ça donne ça. Donc je remercie V.D et l'admin de la page "Tom Kaulitz est mon esclave sexuel" avec qui j'ai gravement déconné et sans qui cet OS n'existerais pas. Et j'ai réussi à faire un truc commençant par un truc bien hot et finissant de la manière la plus culcul la praline possible -_-".

* * *

><p>Je rentre dans la chambre d'hôtel, suivi de mon frère. Je retire directement mon T-shirt.<p>

**« Humm, sexy. Tu ne veux pas enlever plus ?  
><strong>**- Ce que tu es con, Billou. »**

Je lui jette mon T-shirt contre, attrape ma trousse de toilette, un pantalon de jogging et rentre dans la salle de bains. Je vais me prendre une bonne douche, parler avec Bill du concert, et ensuite me pieuter jusqu'à demain. Je me déshabille complètement, et entre dans la cabine. Je règle la température de la douche et me glisse sous le jet brûlant. C'est la meilleure chose pour se détendre après un concert. Je me lave rapidement, reste deux trois minutes de plus pour profiter de l'eau chaude et sors. Je mets mon bas de jogging et retourne dans la chambre. Bill est sur le ventre, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce. Il ne lui reste que son boxer. Je m'approche doucement de son lit, retire son IPod de sa main et l'éteins, avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit. Je m'installe sur mon lit, mes propres écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de la musique.  
>Je sens soudain un poids sur mon lit. J'ouvre précipitamment les yeux et me redresse, pour me retrouver collé à Bill qui s'est installé sur mes cuisses. Il me repousse contre le matelas.<p>

**« Si tu voulais dormir avec moi, il te suffisait de demander à David de nous réserver une chambre avec lit double.  
><strong>**- C'est ce que j'ai fait. On a deux lits doubles. David sait qu'on est proches, mais pas à ce point-là. »**

Il se couche contre moi. Je glisse ma main dans son cou et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces. Je caresse son dos, ses hanches, chaque parcelle de peau que je peux atteindre. Sa langue se fraye un passage entre mes lèvres et vient caresser la mienne, son piercing me faisant frissonner.  
>Ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble. A peine deux mois. C'est venu naturellement. On était de plus en plus proches physiquement, jusqu'au jour où Bill m'a embrassé. Et on a compris à ce moment-là que ça faisait longtemps que notre relation n'était plus seulement fraternelle.<br>Je sens la main de Bill parcourir mon torse et descendre de plus en plus bas, Je lui bloque la main avant qu'il n'arrive à mon entrejambe. Je ne peux pas le laisser découvrir mon problème. Je le pousse pour inverser nos positions.  
>Nos lèvres se séparent, et je descends mes baisers dans son cou, léchant et mordillant la peau diaphane. Je descends encore jusqu'à me retrouver face à ce tatouage qui me fait tant rêver. J'en retrace les contours avec ma langue.<br>Mes mains glissent sur ses flancs, griffant légèrement la peau au passage, jusqu'à son boxer que j'enlève. Sa verge m'apparait, gorgée de désir. Je commence à le caresser, tout en continuant mes baisers sur son aine. Son souffle devient saccadé, et de nombreux gémissements franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Je sens une main caresser mon crâne, essayant de pousser ma tête plus bas. J'attrape son poignet et bloque sa main contre le matelas, mais accède à sa requête. J'embrasse, lèche, suce son membre fièrement dressé. Ses gémissements se font plus forts et plus nombreux encore. J'accélère le mouvement de ma main ainsi que de ma bouche jusqu'à ce que Bill attrape mes tresses, me tire la tête en arrière et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Je sens sa semence se répandre sur nos torses. Je dois m'éloigner maintenant sinon je suis mal.  
>Au moment où j'essaie, Bill m'attrape les mains, me pousse pour échanger nos positions et me bloque les mains au dessus de la tête. J'essaye de me libérer, mais Bill est plus fort que moi.<p>

**« Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
><strong>**- Rien mon ange. Laisse-moi.  
><strong>**- Tom »**

Il libère une de ses mains qu'il fait glisser sur mon torse jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Juste avant que sa main n'arrive à mon sexe, je me replie sur moi-même, le haut de mon dos encore collé au matelas, mais avec le bas de mon corps sur le côté. Sa main remonte et se pose sur ma joue pour m'obliger à le regarder. Je détourne le regard. J'ai toujours réussi à le cacher jusqu'à maintenant. Et je pouvais toujours dire que c'était la fatigue. Mais je ne peux pas mentir à Bill. Il sait quand je lui dis des mensonges. Et surtout, je l'aime, je ne VEUX pas lui mentir. Mais …

**« Tomi, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ces temps-ci.  
><strong>**- C'est plutôt que ça n'a jamais été »**

Je ne peux pas le lui cacher. Il faut bien que je le lui dise. Il me lâche les mains. J'en profite pour me redresser, sans pour autant m'éloigner de Bill. Je réfléchis à comment je peux le lui avouer, en jouant avec ses mains, gardant mes yeux baissés.

**« Tom, si tu ne m'aimes pas, ou si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, il te suffit de me le dire. Je ne le prendrais pas mal.  
><strong>**- NON ! Je t'aime, à un point inimaginable.  
><strong>**- Alors pourquoi je ne peux rien te faire ?  
><strong>**- Je … je suis impuissant. Et depuis toujours.  
><strong>**- Mais …  
><strong>**- J'ai toujours réussi à le cacher. En faisant passer ça pour de la fatigue, ou en prenant du Viagra …  
><strong>**- Alors l'année passée … l'overdose … »**

Je hoche la tête. Bill me sert dans ses bras. Soudain je le sens se figer.

**« Attends je reviens » **

Je le vois courir à la salle de bains, et ressortir aussitôt, un des peignoirs enfilé sur ses épaules. Il le ferme rapidement et très approximativement et se dirige vers la porte. Je me lève précipitamment, et le rejoins alors qu'il vient de franchir le seuil de la porte, arrivant dans l'espèce de salon reliant notre chambre à celles de Gus et Georg, ainsi qu'à leur salle de bains. Je lui ferme le peignoir comme il faut. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde dort qu'il doit se balader à poil. Non mais ho !

**« Tu vas où ?  
><strong>**- Chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bains de Georg.  
><strong>**- Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de prendre dans la salle de bains de Georg ?  
><strong>**- Deux pilules de schtroumpf. »**

Je m'arrête, me demandant ce dont il parle, alors qu'il s'engouffre dans une des pièces en rigolant. Des pilules de schtroumpfs ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Je le vois ressortir un peu après, une plaquette de Viagra dans la main … Des fois, je me dis que d'allumer mon cerveau ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il me prend la main et me tire jusque dans notre chambre. Je referme la porte derrière moi tandis que Bill sort deux pilules de l'emballage.

**« Pourquoi deux ?  
><strong>**- Une pour chacun, quelle question » **

Il attrape une bouteille d'eau, et avale l'une des deux pilules puis coince l'autre entre ses lèvres. Je me colle à lui, saisit le médicament entre mes dents, et l'avale. Je recolle mes lèvres aux siennes, sa langue venant caresser la mienne. Son piercing me fera toujours autant d'effet. Il interrompt le baiser assez vite, alors que j'étais en train de lui enlever son peignoir.

**« Est-ce que je peux enfin te retirer ce truc informe ? J'ai beau adorer le fait qu'il tombe aussi bas, c'est quand même mieux sans. »**

Effectivement, l'élastique étant foutu, il me tombe sur les hanches, découvrant mes crêtes iliaques. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas tombé avant.

**« Bien sûr Darling »**

Bill attrape mon pantalon d'une main et tire un petit coup sec dessus. Il tombe directement au sol et son peignoir le rejoint peu après. Nos corps se collent, nos langues se joignent à nouveau. Il me pousse doucement jusqu'au lit, où nous nous laissons tomber. Je me retrouve au dessus de lui, appuyé sur mes avants bras. Nos bouches toujours en contact, Bill caresse mon corps entier, profitant du fait que je ne peux pas utiliser mes mains pour le bloquer. Ce que je ne ferais en aucun cas. J'en ai trop envie.  
>Je sens que la pilule commence à faire effet. Autant chez Bill que chez moi. Bill échange nos positions, se retrouvant entre mes cuisses. Il s'éloigne de mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou, mon torse, s'attardant sur mes tétons. Mon souffle devient erratique, alors que ses baisers étaient descendus jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, très près de mon sexe.<p>

**« On dirait que ça fait effet. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve …  
><strong>**- Tu ... Tu en … rêves ?  
><strong>**- Oh oui,** murmura-t-il, **je rêve de te faire crier mon nom de plaisir »**

Alors que je m'empourpre, il donne un coup de langue sur mon gland, me faisant frémir. Il me caresse avec une de ses mains, caressant ma cuisse de l'autre et parcourant mon sexe de sa langue. Il englobe mon sexe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir qui a envahi mon corps, attrapant le drap de mes mains et essayant de retenir un gémissement. Gémissement que je libère quand je sens son piercing glisser sur mon gland. Il réitère son geste, me faisant soupirer et gémir de plus belle.

**« Humm Bill »**

Ses caresses se font plus rapides, mes gémissements se transformant en cris. Il accélère encore. J'ai juste le temps de lâcher le drap pour venir poser ma main sur la tête de Bill et l'écarter avant que je me libère. Il se redresse complètement. Je relève la tête pour le regarder.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, j'en ai pas fini avec toi » **

Il porte ses doigts à sa bouche et commence à les lécher sensuellement, les enduisant de salive. Je me mords la lèvre, autant de désir que d'impatience, sans compter la pointe de stress que je sens au creux de mon ventre. Ses doigts viennent appuyer contre mon entrée sans pour autant me pénétrer.

**« C'est ta première fois ? »**

Je rougis, en détournant le regard, sans pouvoir lui répondre. Il se met face à moi, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que mes mains vont se poser sur ses flancs.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais doucement. Si tu as mal, tu me le dis et on arrête tout, d'accord ? »**

Je hoche la tête. Bill vient m'embrasser tendrement. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne alors que je sens un de ses doigts entrer en moi. Je me crispe, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau diaphane de mon frère. Nos lèvres se séparent, les siennes allant près de mon oreille pour y murmurer des mots apaisants. Je respire lentement, me décrispant peu à peu.

**« Vas-y »**

Il commence des mouvements de va et vient avec son doigt, tout en faisant glisser tendrement son nez contre mon cou, ma mâchoire, ma clavicule. Bill insère un deuxième doigt. La douleur que je ressentais au début a fini par disparaître complètement, ne laissant que du plaisir. Il continue de me préparer, écartant ses doigts en moi.

**« Humm vi … viens »**

Il retire ses doigts et s'installe entre mes jambes relevées, appuyé sur un de ses avant-bras.

**« Prêt ? »**

Je respire calmement. Une douce angoisse me tord les entrailles, mais l'impatience est beaucoup plus forte. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir. J'aime Bill et j'ai confiance en lui. Il m'aime et ne me fera jamais de mal. Mes yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens, je hoche la tête.  
>Ses lèvres viennent se coller aux miennes, alors qu'il s'enfonce doucement en moi. Nos bouches se décollent et je retiens un cri. Il se stoppe. Je me concentre sur Bill qui me murmure de respirer profondément, et de fixer mon esprit sur sa main caressant mon torse. Peu à peu je ne sens plus aucune douleur. Mes mains qui câlinaient son dos descendent jusqu'à ses fesses. Je le pousse contre moi, finissant de nous unir. Je remonte mes mains, l'une restant dans son dos et l'autre allant s'enrouler autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Bill répond à mon baiser, commençant à bouger en moi lentement. Mes mains se crispent, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de son dos. Bill arrête tout mouvement et s'éloigne de mes lèvres.<p>

**« Non, c'est bon. Vas-y. »**

Une de ses mains vient caresser mon sexe, tandis que j'essaye de me détendre.

**« Tom, ne te force pas pour moi. Si tu as mal, je préfère qu'on arrête. Je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite.  
><strong>**- Je … je n'ai pas mal. C'est juste que … Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être dominé. Ça me fait bizarre.  
><strong>**- C'est normal, mais ça ira mieux après, je te le promets. »**

Il recommence ses mouvements de va et viens. Je résiste le mieux que je peux à mon envie de le pousser pour être au dessus. Bill, sentant que je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus du problème, m'attrape les mains et les bloque au dessus de ma tête. Un petit sourire triomphant apparait sur ses lèvres, alors que comprenant que je ne peux plus lutter, je me laisse complètement aller.  
>Mon cœur s'emballe, ainsi que ma respiration, alors que mon frère accélère la cadence de ses coups de reins. Mes cris emplissent l'air, Bill étouffant les siens dans mon épaule. Ses allées et venues en moi se font encore plus rapides, et plus puissantes.<p>

**« Bill … Je … Je vais … »**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me libère dans un cri, tandis que je sens un liquide chaud se répandre en moi. Bill se retire, m'arrachant un dernier gémissement. Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos respirations se calment.

**« Alors, pas trop dur d'être dominé ?  
><strong>**- Bah finalement, pas tant que ça, dès le moment où je ne pouvais plus bouger.  
><strong>**- Si tu voulais que je t'attache, tu n'avais qu'à me le demander.  
><strong>**- Je n'en doute pas. Une fois. Et franchement, c'est bien mieux qu'avec les miss. Tu me prends quand tu veux, chéri. »**

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes tendrement. Je l'aime.


End file.
